Cell Block Tango
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian's gotten himself in some big trouble with Emma-Sheriff Emma, that is. (spec/spoilers for 4x06)


_A/N: I saw that picture of Colin in the jail cell at the Sheriff's station and I could not resist._

_Vague spoilers/spec for I think 4x06? Enjoy anyways!_

* * *

><p>Emma could not believe what she found herself doing.<p>

The idiot couldn't just stay inside and be drunk, no he had to go out into the world and punch the newcomer right in the face. Idiot.

She found him just where Gold had said he'd be-sitting on the cold ground, outside of the Rabbit Hole. Emma rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the sheriff car and made her way over to him.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled up to her, his lips a bit lopsided.

"Killian, you are an idiot." Emma snarled, squatting down to meet his face, "You're lucky Scarlet probably won't press charges."

"Love, do you know how gorgeous you look when it's snowing?" He smiled. Emma shook her head as her eyes rolled again, finally rising to her feet.

"C'mon, we're going to the station, pirate." Emma grumbled, grabbing his arm and dragging him to his feet. He swayed a little bit (Jesus, how drunk was he?) as he rose to his feet, so Emma wrapped an arm around him to get him to the station.

"Emma-"

"Don't finish that sentence." She sighed, "I don't even want to know."

He chuckled as she tried helping him into the backseat of the car before protesting.

"I can't sit up front with you, love?"

"No, you can't." Emma said, "Now, sit still and be good."

"I've already messed that one up, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you definitely have." Emma grumbled, slamming the door and walking around to the driver's side. Her damn jeans were soaked from squatting beside him, and now she was freezing.

This couldn't get worse.

* * *

><p>Emma brought him to the station, parking the car in its usual spot.<p>

"C'mon, let's go inside before you freeze to death." Emma sighed, pulling him out of the car. He mumbled something absolutely incoherent, making her smile a little as she shut the door. She locked the car and brought him into the station, locking the door behind herself (though, she knew he couldn't figure out how to escape anyways).

"Alright, give me your hook." Emma said, helping him sit on one of the chairs in the station.

"What?" He asked, looking up to her in a moment of sobriety.

"You heard me." Emma sighed, holding her hand out for it, "Hand it over."

Killian's expression made a total 180 as he carefully rolled up the sleeve of his new (very attractive) leather jacket to expose the brace. He messed with the buckles on it for only a moment before slipping it off his arm and handing it to Emma.

She couldn't help but stare at the marred skin on his arm where his hand had been taken. His scars were clear on his tanned arms, causing Emma to take a deep breath as she finally pulled her eyes away and took his hook.

Emma walked to the coat rack and set it on one of the hooks (a hook on a hook-she couldn't help but smile at that one).

"Okay, now you have to stand up so I can take your mugshot."

"My what?"

"It's a picture." Emma explained, helping him rise to his feet again and stand where she needed to.

"Now, stand right there and look straight at the camera, okay?"

Killian nodded, swaying a bit as he tried to stand still and face forward. Emma hurried around to the other side of the camera to take the picture. She took it quickly before hurrying back around to turn him.

"Just look at the cell, okay?"

"As you wish." He spoke with a half-smile.

Emma couldn't help but smile at that, moving back to take another shot.

"Last one, then you're going into the cell for the night." Emma sighed, moving to turn him the opposite way.

"I'm sorry."

Well, that was... unexpected.

"Sorry?"

"I'm very drunk." Killian slurred with a sigh, "Shouldn't have done that."

"No, probably not." Emma replied, "Stay still."

She took the last picture quickly before helping him navigate towards the cell.

"Do I have to stay here all night?"

"Yep."

"Will you stay with me?" He smirked, gently taking the collar of her leather jacket under his fingers.

"No, Killian, that is not how this works."

"But, you look so gorgeous-you deserve my attention tonight."

"You're also very drunk and won't remember any of this in the morning." Emma spoke with a fake smile.

"Please stay?" He pleaded as she gently pushed him towards the small cot.

"I can't, Killian. I'll be back in the morning." She spoke softly, pushing him until the backs of his knees touched the cot. She carefully pried his hands from the collar of her jacket, backing up until she was out of the cell entirely. Emma closed the door and locked it, offering Killian one more soft smile as he laid on the cot. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door, only stopping when Killian spoke once more.

"I'll miss you." He called after her.

She felt her heart thump, thump, thump in her chest, but she forced herself to ignore it and go to Granny's for the night.

* * *

><p>In the morning, she found Killian lying on his back, his arm covering his eyes.<p>

"How'd you sleep?" She smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Like I've been hit by a barge."

"Mm," Emma grinned, "That's what I thought."

She watched him pull himself into a sitting position, his legs wide and his elbows falling on his knees. He placed his hand over his eyes, letting out a groan.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I don't know-"

"You punched Will in the face, Killian." She interrupted, "You're really lucky he's not pressing charges."

"You think I don't know that?" Killian snapped, looking up to meet Emma's surprised eyes. He only held her gaze for a few moments before placing his hand over his mouth and turning away.

"Killian-"

"No, I was in the wrong last night. I was stupid, I was reckless, I was... pissed off."

Emma's heart sank.

The date. He was upset about the date-the date that crashed and burned much quicker than either had expected.

"Killian." She breathed.

"I bloody messed up, lass, and you don't deserve that." Killian said, "The only reason I punched Will was because he was egging me on, he was giving me a hard time. I know that's not what I should have done, but I wasn't thinking straight."

Emma took a few steps closer, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Killian, you know that date wasn't only your fault." Emma spoke softly, "We both messed that up."

"And, now I'm in here. I think I've done more damage, love." Killian spoke with a pained smile.

"Don't put this all on yourself." Emma replied, taking a few more steps until she was right up at the bars.

"It's hard not to when I can't seem to breathe in this damned town without messing something up."

"Killian, don't say that." Emma shook her head.

"Emma, look at me." Killian spoke in a grave tone, "I haven't changed. There's not a single part of me that isn't that bloody pirate I was for three hundred years."

He buried his face into his hand, clearly upset with himself.

Emma took a deep breath and carefully opened the cell, taking a few steps in. She cautiously sat beside him on the cot, setting a hand on his marred arm. He flinched at the touch, glancing to her.

"If it means anything at all to you, I think you're wrong." Emma spoke softly, "I've seen that pirate. I know what he looks and acts like. He's not you. You're a hero, Killian. You helped me realize where my home was."

Killian finally met her eyes, then looked down to his arm.

"I'm not what you deserve, Emma."

"You know that isn't true." Emma replied softly, "It just... It's going to take us some time to get used to... this, okay?" Emma promised, "We're going to hit bumps in the road, but you and I have had our own handfuls of those before. We can do this."

"You really think so, Swan?"

"Of course, Killian." Emma smiled, "Only one condition."

"Aye?"

"Don't even think about getting arrested again." She warned with a smile, nudging his shoulder.

"I think that's a condition I can follow." He spoke with a grin.

_Slowly_, she thought, _we'll get this._


End file.
